


It's Very Nice to Meet You. Wanna have dinner and then get married and have a lot of red-haired, super-soldier babies?

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Boarding School Buddies [9]
Category: Captain America, Castle, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Overprotective Dad!Castle, Silly Ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis Castle and Steve Rogers meet on a hot evening at Tony Stark's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Very Nice to Meet You. Wanna have dinner and then get married and have a lot of red-haired, super-soldier babies?

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody mentioned Steve. So here's a little Boarding School!Steve.

“Steve, this is Rick and his daughter Alexis. They’re old friends of mine.”

Steve smiled politely at them. “Nice to meet you both.”

Alexis smiled, her blue eyes a little dazed. “Hi. It’s…yes. Hi.”

Rick frowned and turned to his daughter slowly, and Tony just looked amused.

“Alexis goes to Columbia,” Tony boasted. “She’s very smart.”

Rick glowered at Tony and then turned back to Steve. “Not that you’d be interested in that. Old fashioned guy like you.”

“What do you study?” Steve asked, ignoring Rick in favor of Alexis. 

“Uh…lots of…Economics, mostly,” Alexis smiled.

Steve looked surprised. “Wow.”

“Did you got to college?” Alexis asked.

“Uh…no,” Steve laughed a little. “No, I didn’t. But I probably would have studied art or design.”

“You’re an artist?” Alexis asked, smiling widely.

Rick clenched his teeth and made to step between them, but Tony held him back.

“Let’s go get a drink,” Tony said.

“What?!”

“A drink,” Tony repeated. He grinned at Steve and Alexis. “Have fun, kids.”

Steve rolled his eyes but flushed a little and Alexis smiled sheepishly.

Rick let himself be dragged off begrudgingly.


End file.
